1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein and for which applicant seeks letters patents relates generally to improvements in paper forming roll construction and mechanisms in combination therewith which, if patented, should be found with art in various subclasses of Class 162 in the United States Patent Office. More particularly, this invention relates to a paper forming roll of the type comprising a plurality of zones of operation with features which engender improved cleaning action, seal life, and longer trouble free operation together with production of an improved product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as the prior art is concerned, applicant is cognizant of only a limited number of patents which might merit consideration in the prosecution of any patent application based upon subject matter disclosed and/or claimed herein. Foremost in relevance as prior art in applicant's opinion is the Printz U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,412 based upon application Ser. No. 792,750, filed May 2, 1977 and scheduled to be issued on Feb. 13, 1979. The structure disclosed in the Printz patent is in fact the precursor of that which is disclosed herein. The Printz patent discloses, inter alia, a foraminous forming roll comprising a plurality of circumferential zones of operation defined by a plurality of spacer or divider elements and a centrally located core member on which the divider elements are mounted. A sectional view of the roll of the Printz patent shows that the core member in contrast to the corresponding member of the instant application is cylindrical and further does not exhibit several other structural features present in the roll construction disclosed in the instant application.